


The Resume

by Azrazae



Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom, Hemlock Grove, Roman Godfrey - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrazae/pseuds/Azrazae
Summary: You had worked for The Godfreys for six years. You couldn't take life on the ground floor anymore. It was time to move up in the world, but would Roman let you?





	1. The Resume

You’d been working for the Godfrey family for six years. Six fucking years. You worked eight hours a day, filing paperwork and doing menial tasks for the higher-ups. You were fed up with being treated as little more than a coffee girl. The pay was low, the burden was high, and the stress you were under while trying to make ends meet? Forget about it. You wanted things to change. You needed things to change. Today was the day you were going to take control of your life back; Godfreys be damned.

You stood in front of the elevator door, waiting for the lift to arrive at the main floor. You clutched a piece of paper to your chest. You had prepared the perfect resume to turn in. You knew you wouldn’t get a promotion just by asking. You had to show why you deserved it. You pushed the call button four or five times. A placebo effect, but it took a long enough slot of time for the elevator to actually arrive.

The ride seemed to take forever. Floor after floor passed by. You took a deep breath and released it. You weren’t afraid of the famed Roman Godfrey, but you were nervous about being fired. He was known for his temper. He was known to fire people right on the spot if they so much as looked at him wrong. You simply put the thoughts out of your mind, physically shaking your head to clear it. When the door of the elevator finally opened, you stepped out cautiously.

You walked up to the desk in front of Roman Godfrey’s office. The woman didn’t even look up at you before telling you he was not taking visitors. You insisted. You had come to work on your day off just to see him. You had even made an appointment. You were simply fed the same line over and over again in different forms: He’s not seeing anyone today.

“I didn’t come all the way to work today on my day off to be told to come back another time. I’m seeing Mr. Godfrey.” You insisted, “I made this appointment two weeks ago.”

“Jeanette, what the fuck is going on out here?” You heard an angry male voice ask. You looked up to see Roman Godfrey, himself, walking out of his office door.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Godfrey,” Said the receptionist, voice going sweet as sugar, “I was trying to get through to this woman that you were not seeing anyone today. She refuses to leave.”

“I made an appointment!” Your eyes widened in frustration.

Roman turned his attention to you, clearly frustrated that you’d interrupted his day. You swallowed, thinking perhaps you had made a mistake. The towering man walked up to you, hands in his pockets. His jade eyes bored holes into yours.

“What are you here for?” He asked.

“I made an appointment to talk to you about a potential promotion.” You explained.

The man looked you up and down without shame, sighing as he turned around and walked back to his office. “Come in.”

You shut the door behind you and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind your ear. You expected Roman to sit at his desk, but he didn’t. Instead, he poured himself a glass of whiskey and began to slowly pace around the room.

You allowed your eyes to wander. The amount of natural light in the room was almost blinding. There were windows everywhere and no blinds to speak of. You looked up at a digital clock on the wall. You’d never really seen anyone with a digital wall clock. You always thought of that as being a more analog thing. After a minute or two of awkward silence, your boss spoke up.

“Are you going to get on with it, or just stand there?” He asked, looking irritated.

“Sorry, I was just admiring your room. It’s very,” you thought for a moment, “bright.”

“I’d fall asleep in here if it were any darker.” He walked over to a window, staring down at the tiny cars in the street below. He stretched his empty hand towards you. “Let me see it.”

You cocked your head. “See it? See what?”

“Your resume. That’s what that is, right? You’ve had a fucking death grip on it since you got here.”

You remembered the paper you had in your hand. It was wrinkled in the middle now from where you had been holding it. “Oh, right.” You handed it to him.

He downed his drink, then scanned the paper.

“Six years.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“Yes, sir.” You acknowledged.

“Impressive. Not many people actually stay with the company that long. Also impressive is the fact that I have never seen you before in my life.”

“You walk by my desk every morning.” You clenched your jaw.

“Well, fuck. I guess I should have paid more attention.”

You furrowed your brows. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

“Regardless, I see you’re only looking for a higher-placed receptionist job. Do you understand how many resumes I get for that shit? Not even just monthly, I’m talking daily.” He resumed his pacing, glancing at you on and off. “What can you offer me that no one with a fancy degree and better-quality paper can’t.”

You took a moment to think. “Loyalty. You said it yourself; People don’t stay here long. I’ve been here over half a decade. I’ve literally been here longer than you, in a sense. I can give you that.”

Roman couldn’t help but take note of that. Loyalty was highly-valued to him and you did have the time put into the job. “Okay. That’s fair.” He stopped his pacing and faced you. You watched his eyes roam your figure again and the hairs stood on the back of your neck. “So that’s it? Just your years of loyalty?” He shrugged at you. “Not very convincing.”

“What else can I do?” You shrugged back. Your challenging attitude caused him to smirk.

“What if, hypothetically speaking, I told you to get on your knees right now? How desperate are you for this promotion?”

“Excuse me?” Your whole face began to contort and you could feel your cheeks getting red.

“I said how desperate are you for this promotion?” He placed his empty glass back on the cart next to him and moved his hands into his pockets. “What if I offered you Jeanette’s job with some,” He paused to find the right words, “stipulations.”

“You do realize I could quit right now and report you for sexual harassment.” You explained.

“You won’t. You know there’s nowhere else in Hemlock Grove that’s hiring at this rate of pay.”

He knew he had backed you into a proverbial corner. Your face heated up, even more, causing you to take a deep breath to retain your composure.

“Well?” He cocked his head at you, walking towards you slowly.

“I’d never stoop that low.” You told him as he approached you. When he was finally close enough to back you against the door, he placed his hands on either side of it. You were locked into place.

“Why is your face so red, then?” His fingers ghosted against your cheek, tracing down to your chin. He pulled your lower lip down with his thumb. “You’d really suck at poker.”

Roman pulled you into a soft kiss. You wanted to pull away, but something kept you there. You didn’t return the kiss at first, but it wasn’t long before your thoughts left you and you began to fall into rhythm with him. Your hands slid up his stomach and came to rest on his chest. He pushed himself flush against you. The kiss grew more heated and the battle for dominance began. You could feel him getting hard and sighed when he broke the kiss to speak.

“I really wish I’d been paying attention.” Said the tall man as he engulfed the side of your face with one of his large hands. His green eyes were gentle now, but lustful. He was so attractive. You’d never really noticed before.

“Me too.” You thought.

He pulled away from you gently. You felt his hands on your shoulders, pushing you downward. You obeyed, but not without hesitance. The man chuckled, knowingly.

“You really want that six years to go to waste?” He asked.

“You’re really going to keep your promise, Mr. Godfrey?” You normally didn’t like answering questions with questions of your own, but you felt like this was a good time.

“I never promised you a thing.”

The redness in your face was less embarrassed now and angrier. You gritted your teeth. You knew you were taking a chance with him, but you knew Godfreys didn’t play games. Were you desperate enough to do this for a promotion? As you reached for Roman Godfrey’s belt, you couldn’t deny that the truthful answer was a solid ‘yes.’

“Take your time, it’s not going anywhere. I want you to enjoy it, too.” He said as if he truly cared. You weren’t naive enough for him to pull that wool over your eyes. In fact, you rolled said eyes in a way that enraged him. He pulled your hair back, roughly, forcing you to make eye contact with him. “Don’t you fucking dare roll your eyes at me. Don’t be a fucking brat. I see why you’ve been stuck downstairs for six years.”

“I’m sorry!” The feeling of his harsh words shook you as much as the rough grip on your hair. You were losing your composure and you could feel it deep in your core. His grip on you softened after he absorbed your apology. He ran his hand over your cheek again, caressing it in an almost loving fashion.

“Good girl. I’m a man of my word. I’ll give you what you’re looking for. You just have to do this for me first.” His voice was barely above a whisper. It was just enough for you to hear and it sent a chill down your spine. America’s Youngest CEO was not the gentleman he seemed to be on the outside. He was an arrogant, terrible boy with a power complex. And you couldn’t deny with any hint of pride that you were extremely attracted to him. The way his hard, jade eyes stared at you. The way his pillowy soft lips spoke such cutting words. The way his statuesque nose contorted when you upset him. You’d narry known him a few minutes and you completely understood where the girls at lunch were coming from now. You understood why everyone had the hots for him. The men and women. There he was, touching your face. There you were, about to rip his belt off and suck his dick.

Needless to say, this was not how you’d expected your day to go, but you proceeded. Your shaking hands made diligent work of his belt, placing it beside you with almost too much care. Roman’s hand combed through your hair as you fiddled with the button of his dress pants. You then undid his zipper, clearly feeling his bulge as you pulled it down. You swallowed the saliva that had pooled in your mouth and proceeded to pull the garment down to his knees. His boxers were easy to remove, even with the tiny hiss the man made as you exposed his most sensitive area to the cool office air.

Roman pulled at your hair again, just enough to signal that he wanted you to look at him. You complied, staring deep into those eyes you knew you were going to dream of tonight. “Look how hard good little girls like you make me.” He growled, gripping his hardness in his free hand as he stared you down. “You know you want it, too. You want this almost as much as you want that pretty little promotion, don’t you?”

You closed your mouth to swallow again, unaware it had involuntarily dropped open as he spoke. “Yes, sir.” You replied.

“Say it.”

“I want your cock.”

“Say it all.”

“I want your cock in my mouth, sir.”

“Good girl. Go ahead.” He insisted as he brushed the leaking tip against your lips.

You took his shaft into your own hand and guided his tip into your mouth. You licked around it a few times before licking up and down the entirety of his smooth cock. When you returned it to your mouth, you pushed it in and out, taking it a little bit deeper each time. He responded well, stroking your hair and grunting. You smiled at yourself when you’d hit a sensitive spot, causing him to twitch and harden more. When you were finally comfortable enough to take him so deep in your mouth that your tongue was suppressed, you pushed yourself further, choking yourself on his beautiful cock. He let out a drawn-out “fuck” that was definitely loud enough to be heard by Jeanette outside, but neither one of you cared.

Roman grabbed your head on either side, holding you in place as you choked. Once you began pounding on his thighs, he pulled you off for a moment to let you catch your breath. Once you nodded to signal that you were okay, he pushed you right back on it, fucking your face as hard and as deeply as he could. You could feel the drool leaking from your mouth as well as the tears falling from your eyes, but the more your body protested the actions, the more you could feel a heat rising in your core. When Roman finally pulled out of your mouth, you knew he was close to his end.

“What do you think now, hmm?” He asked you as he stroked himself, “Do you think my stipulations seem fair?” He didn’t even look at you as he spoke, he simply watched himself jacking off.

You nodded vigorously, “Yes, sir.” You didn’t even truly care at this point, You were so turned on and so ready to have this gorgeous man’s cum on your face that you weren’t even prepared to give a negative response.

“God, so much for that bratty attitude you had earlier. Fuck I just want to see my cum all over that pretty, desperate face.” He declared, picking up the pace.

When Roman came, it was explosive; Ropes of cum covering your face and staining your fresh white blouse. It got in your hair and it got on the floor, but he didn’t care. He just grunted and watched as your eyes winced closed. He chuckled when you had to wipe the cum off of them to look at him.

“Such a pretty little picture.” He observed, causing your face to redden again. Your anger was starting to return. “Now, go clean up in my bathroom. It’s over there. Private. No one will see you.”

You nodded and walked through the door, turning on the light. You looked at yourself in the mirror and imagined what your mother would say if she’d known what you had just done. You turned the faucet on and washed your face. Luckily you kept a small bag of emergency makeup with you, so you re-applied your face before you left. Your hair was a little out of place and your blouse was a little damp from your attempt at cleaning, but overall you looked okay.

Roman eyed you from his desk as you walked out, almost looking as if nothing had happened. “Oh, good. You’re done. I fired Jeanette while you were in there. You start in the morning. 6:00 AM. Don’t make me regret this.”

You took a deep breath and forced a smile. “Yes, Mr. Godfrey.”

“You call me Sir, now. Got it?”

“Y-yes, Sir. I understand.” You swallowed, nervously.

“Good, now get out of here. I have work to do.”


	2. The First Day

You took a deep breath as you entered your workplace. You assumed things were going to feel rather similar, but you couldn't have been more wrong. The white walls you were so used to seemed even more clinical than usual and the whole building just seemed quiet and dark at 5:50 AM. Maybe it really was, or maybe you were just really tired. Maybe it was both.  
You did your best to stifle your yawns as the elevator brought you up to your new home-away-from-home. You didn't want to risk anyone seeing your sleepy demeanor on the cameras that were more than likely hidden within the lift.  
The door opened to complete darkness. You cocked an eyebrow and slowly exited the elevator. Were you the first one there? You flipped a nearby light switch and watched the area begin to light up. It felt strange to have an entire floor to yourself, so suddenly. You began setting up your desk as you had previously done downstairs. It was simple, but it was a home of sorts. You sat at your new desk and waited for your day to truly begin.  
You waited, waited, and waited some more.  
It took two hours for Roman to arrive. Two hours and eight minutes, to be precise, but who was counting? He sauntered in as debonaire as ever but looking like he hadn't slept. You tried to speak to him, but he simply ignored you and fumbled for his keys.  
"You realize you're two hours late, right?" You asked. There was a tinge of hesitance in your voice that you hoped he wouldn't pick up on. He dropped his keys in frustration and turned to you.  
"Remind me why the fuck I hired you?" He yelled, "Also, I'm not late. I always come in at eight."  
"So why am I here at six?" You asked, the hesitance turning to irritation.  
"Because I said so, that's why. You expect me to wait for you to get here? You do what I say and you do it when I tell you to. Any more questions before I send your ass packing?"  
You sighed, crossing your arms, "No, Mr. Godfrey."  
"No, who?" He reminded you.  
Reminders of the day before began to flash through your head. "No, Sir."  
"Good, you are capable of something. Get out of my sight." He commanded. You blushed with repulsion at the way he spoke to you but obeyed nonetheless, shuffling back to your desk.  
Throughout the next three hours, calls began to come in. You made a few appointments, answered a few questions, and that was basically it. When 11:00 AM came around, you heard Roman's door open. Figuring he was going out for lunch, you continued to flip through some paperwork that you had been filing for a client.  
"I'll be back in two hours." He explained. You looked up, aghast.  
"Two hours? What's going to take you two hours?" You asked.  
"Lunch. What, do you want a coffee or something?" He offered, sarcastically.  
"Yeah, a venti caramel macchiato." You rolled your eyes, looking back down to your current workload.  
"You think I go to Starbucks?"  
You shrugged and chuckled, "I really don't care, honestly. Coffee is coffee, isn't it?"  
"Are you really going to keep me here for this dumb-ass conversation?"  
"You can walk away at any time. I'm stuck here. You're the boss."  
Roman blinked at you, realizing you were right. He'd never tell you that you were right, but he knew. You knew it, too. You smirked to yourself as the man walked away, shaking his head.  
Time went by rather quickly. You were kept busy by phone calls that flooded in more and more rapidly, paperwork that needed filing, and people who came to see Roman, only to be denied in the same manner you had been the previous day. You were only brought out of your working-state-of-mind when you heard something hit the top of your desk. You looked up.  
"Don't say I never did you any favors." It was Roman, bringing you the coffee you had requested. You were shocked.  
"Mr. Godfrey," You began, "You didn't actually have to—"  
"You sucked my dick yesterday and I gave you a job. Consider this a down payment for today." Said Roman, reminding you of the deal you had made the previous day. You began to nearly glow red. How could he be so nonchalant about the whole thing? He didn't even care that there were people around within earshot. You began to wonder if you were the only person here bound to such a contract with Roman. You opened your mouth to reply, but no sound came out. You simply listened as the man unlocked the door to his office, walked in, and shut the door behind him.  
What felt like the longest day of your life was about to finally come to an end. It was nearing 3:00 PM and you had not heard a thing from your boss in several hours. You wondered if you were going to get out of there in a relatively normal manner. However, 2:50 PM came and you were beginning to wind things down when you heard the door open. Your heart sank.  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"Getting ready to leave." You explained, not daring to look him in the eye.  
"You still have ten minutes."  
"What is this, high school? Do I have to wait until the bell rings?"  
Roman slammed his hands on the desk in front of you, leaning over to look you in the eyes. When you did not meet his gaze, he grabbed your chin, forcing you to do so.  
"I'm getting really sick of your attitude." He looked you deep in the eyes, "Do you realize how lucky you are to be hot? If you didn't look so good in a pencil skirt I would have dumped your ass onto the street before giving you the time of day." He revealed. "Now smile and follow me."  
You didn't smile, but he didn't seem to notice. You followed him, hesitantly and waited for the click of the door behind you before taking a deep breath.  
"Why are you shaking?" He asked, a hint of what sounded like disgust in his voice.  
"I'm not shaking."  
"You are shaking. You're scared of me, aren't you?" Roman teased. He knew the power he had over you. You could deny it to his face but inside you knew he indeed scared you. You didn't quite understand why, for the day before he seemed like any other cocky brat. Still, you didn't offer a response. Instead, you clenched your fists at your sides, like a cowardly child. Roman simply leaned against a wall and stared at you, taking you in.  
"You really are beautiful when you're scared." He observed, causing you to flush red once again, "Do you like feeling scared? Do you like the feeling of being overpowered? You have this know-it-all attitude, but I bet deep inside you're just a fragile little girl."  
You glared at him, challenging his words. You couldn't find the words to speak, but you clenched your jaw as his words bit at you. You couldn't help but wonder why his words were hitting you in the way they were. You couldn't understand why he was...  
... Why he was right.  
You couldn't deny that the way he was speaking to you in such a demeaning manner was turning you on. You had spent your whole life being strong. Maybe that was why feeling vulnerable in front of this hulking, bratty man was turning you into a puddle in front of him. Maybe that's why, as he came back up to you, you allowed him to take you by the neck and shove his tongue down your throat. Maybe that's why you began to return the sorted "kiss" with a sorted fervor of your own.  
In much the same way he had on the previous day, he pushed you against the wall to make sure you felt small and cornered. He used his free hand to pull at your hair, craning your head back so he had better access to your mouth. As he applied pressure to your neck, you felt your head begin to tingle slightly. The feeling was intoxicating; getting you high. When he finally pulled away from you completely, you were left holding onto the wall for stability. You didn't know your hair and makeup were a mess by that point, but you wouldn't have cared if you did. Roman admired his handiwork, as an artist would take pride in a 30-minute sketch. The feeling of fear had nearly dissipated, leaving you feeling a confusing mixture of anger and lust. Roman stood there and put his hands in his pockets, curious to see what you would do next.  
You knew you could walk out the door. You knew you could leave the whole situation behind and never return, but you didn't. Your curiosity was biting at you like fleas on a dog. You were attracted to your boss and you knew he was attracted to you. You wanted to know what was next; you needed to know what was next.  
After several moments of pure silence, you took the initiative; practically running across the room to Roman and grabbing his face, pulling him back into a kiss. You felt his hands run up your sides, gently tugging up the fabric of your blouse as they went. As the cool air hit your skin it left goosebumps. You couldn't bring yourself to care that Roman was undressing you so quickly. You even helped, undoing the buttons from the top down. You felt your boss smirk against your mouth. He knew he had won you like a prize. He knew he had you right where he wanted you. This infuriated you to no end, so you did what any girl with your mindset would do: you bit him.  
"What the fuck?" Roman exclaimed as he pushed you off of him. He put his fingers to his lip, only to see the smallest hint of blood as he pulled them away. "The fuck was that about?"  
You stood, panting. Your blouse was undone now and your bra-clad chest was on full display to someone who should never even want to see it. You stared up at him, brow furrowed to express your anger. You offered no words.  
"That's how you want to play it, huh? You wanna act all high and mighty? Fine. Let's play." He grabbed your roughly and tore your blouse from your body completely. His hands made quick work of your bra, completely ruining the clasps in the process. As that fell to the ground as well, his still-bleeding lips arrived at your throat, biting and sucking harshly. You couldn't help but cry out at his roughness. The stinging pain of his teeth on your skin caused you to jump. Roman took the opportunity to pull you closer to him and claw at your skin, leaving red marks behind in his wake. You could feel his hardness prodding at your thigh. The lack of submission made him feel like a hunter after prey. He lusted after the feeling and he had never felt so simultaneously in and out of control.  
"Roman," You managed to choke out. You could feel him groping your ass and pressing himself against you.  
"Say it." He growled, moving his head down to your chest.  
"I need you." You breathed. He sighed against your skin.  
"I don't believe it. Make me believe you." He commanded, kneading the soft flesh of your ass.  
"Please fuck me, Mr. Godfrey. Don't make me beg, please." You pleaded.  
"What did I tell you to call me?" His voice was stern as he took one of your sensitive nipples into his mouth, causing you to cry out once more. You maneuvered your arm out of his grasp and settled your hand on the back of his head, gripping his hair gently. He nipped at you slightly when you didn't respond to his question.  
"Ah! Sir! I'm sorry, Sir!" You gritted your teeth. The heat you could feel building in your core was nearly unbearable. You were losing this battle and you both knew it.  
"I don't even know if I want that fucking cunt now. You've been such a fucking brat all day." He remarked, pulling his face from your chest and running a hand over the bruises that were beginning to form on your neck and shoulders. The hand that had been resting on his head was now on his chest. You could feel his heart beating fast. You knew he was lying. He wanted you and he wanted you badly.  
"Please fuck me, Sir." You begged. Your voice was at a higher register than usual, showing desperation.  
"You really want it, don't you?" He seemed almost sweet in the way he said it, but you weren't going to be fooled.  
"Yes, Sir. Please."  
Roman ran his thumb over your lip. He took that moment to think about what he should do with you— to you. He stared into your eyes, thinking of the possibilities. Your heart sank when he closed his eyes and sighed, pulling himself away from you.  
"No. I'm not fucking you. Not after the way you so kindly thanked me by treating me like shit and biting me. Who bites their fucking boss? You haven't earned shit." He ran his hand through his hair, attempting to undo anything you might have done to it. "But you know what? I'm a nice guy. I'm going to give you one more chance. You come in tomorrow, you behave like the good little secretary you're supposed to be, and we'll see what happens. Got it?"  
"No, I don't want—" You begged, only to be shut down.  
"You don't want what? You don't want me to stop? Too bad, sweetheart. Go home and take a cold shower and think about how you behaved today. Shit's going to fucking change, got it?"  
You nodded, tears nearly falling from your eyes. You felt like you were being scolded by a parent. You reached down and gathered your discarded clothing, slipping your blouse back on and shoving your now-destroyed bra into your purse.

You saw yourself out.


End file.
